Cat Food
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Kiku and Hercules have a routine: Hercules would come over the door, ask for cat food, Kiku would give it to him and that was that. The relationship suddenly develops when Hercules looks depressed, catching Kiku's attention. What could possibly upset him? GiriPan, Rated T.


_My neighbor_ , Kiku thought while changing the channels, _is an odd one._

He hadn't thought of it since he moved in to the apartment building with his pet cat, Kuro. Kiku remembered their introduction that happened four months ago: a tall Greek was at his front door, Kiku nearly bumped into him since he was late for work, and asked if he had any cat food. Kiku gave him two cans of cat food out of kindness and impatience. He was late that day but not fired, thank goodness, but he thought that would be the last he saw the stranger.

Hercules, after becoming acquainted with him, came over a week later on a Thursday. From once a week to three times a day to every day, they met in the same fashion which became a natural routine (for Hercules at least). Kiku, confused and curious, had no idea why he needed so much cat food. Does he have more than one cat in his apartment?

Thinking about it, the amount of cat food he had given out was phenomenally excessive. All the money he had saved was divided for buying extra cat food when he could've used it for whatever he wanted. He should be saying something about that. But honestly, Kiku became accustomed for his neighbor's daily arrivals to the point of chatting about their morning, though neither did much in their mornings...it was mostly an excuse for Kiku to talk to Hercules. But he couldn't help wondering why?

Why did he need so many cans of cat food? The amount he recalled was scandalous so it begged the question how many cats did he own? Was there a policy for this apartment for the amount of pets you can keep? He could ask the landlord, but he worried they would get suspicious and accusations might arise, so that might not be an option.

Kiku sighed, getting overly paranoid this early in the morning wasn't what he planned for. Nothing on TV caught his interest and Kuro purred in boredom. Turning the TV off, Kuro leapt out of Kiku's lap and strutted over to the front door, awaiting Hercules' arrival. Kuro had taken a liking to Hercules and since then waited by the door for him, and when Kiku opened it Kuro quickly dashed forward and rubbed his body over Hercules' legs with affection.

Kiku got up and prepared to leave the living room when the door knocked audibly. Kiku made his way there in quick strides. Kuro meowed happily, excited to see Hercules again.

Kiku opened the door and saw Hercules, his brown hair messier than usual like bedhead and his eyes drooped lazily as though he had woken up. His shirt was slightly wrinkled, his pants up to his knees had dirt on them and Hercules looked more deadpanned than usual. Kiku wasn't frightened at first, but when Hercules stared blankly at him he felt there was a dilemma in Hercules.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..." he answered dolefully. That didn't make him feel better. Kuro sensed something amiss as he rubbed his head in slow circles on Hercules' leg while meowing for attention.

"Are you sure?" Kiku asked. "You look tired. Are you getting enough sleep?"

Hercules glanced away, almost hesitating to speak but replied, "Not really..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah...but not now." Hercules' expression became saddened, out of guilt or dismay?

"Oh, I understand." Kiku said, slightly disappointed.

"Can I have some cat food, please?" Hercules asked suddenly.

Kiku nodded and made his way through the kitchen cabinets where he kept all of his cat food. Kiku knew Hercules changed the subject because he felt uncomfortable now. But what was his problem? And why didn't he want to talk about it? Despite the questions rummaging in his mind, Kiku managed bringing three cans of cat food and gave it to Hercules.

They bid goodbye like always and Hercules left, not looking back as Kiku closed his door to be alone with his thoughts and Kuro.

XxXxXxX

The next day came without much action as per usual. Kiku watching the news on TV whilst Kuro preoccupied himself with a ball of yarn, rolling it around and catching it whenever he kicked it far enough for a good run. Kiku was puzzled by Hercules' depressing aura ever since yesterday, he felt rationally concerned when Hercules didn't tell him anything distressing him, and that only made Kiku sick with unease.

And yet Kiku couldn't bring himself asking Hercules out of nervousness. It was bad enough when Hercules looked pessimistic being questioned, Kiku feared he would stop coming over just for cans of cat food and he might never see him again...

But that clicked in his mind...was Kiku scared about losing Hercules? Why was he even thinking that? He had no relationship with him whatsoever, other than giving him free cat food. Hercules owed _him_ , and maybe it wasn't clear for him...but it might be the key into uncovering what was wrong!

It was brilliant yet selfish at the same time! Kiku could use the cat food as an excuse for information about Hercules' unhappy nature, get his answers and be rid of dread over Hercules' problems.

Before planning it out, however, he heard a knock on the door. Now it looked like Kiku needed to improvise the situation if that was his punctual guest behind the door.

Much to Kiku's bewilderment, Hercules looked less gloomy than before. Rather, he seemed content as though a good moment in his life had happened. Kiku almost backed out of his plan, but his curiosity persisted otherwise.

"Good morning,"

"Hello..."

The silence gave Kiku's his motivation for conversation.

"Hercules?" Kiku started hesitantly. "Remember the times I always given you cat food?"

"Oh...I see, you want something in return? I understand, I was being selfish taking your food away all the time. Whatever it is, I'll do it." He said all this so calmly and it shook Kiku's nerves a great deal. How did he even know what he was going to do?

 _He knows and is_ agreeing _? I didn't even say anything!_ "All right then," Kiku said, unsure still. "I want you to tell me what is wrong. It scared me when you were...unhappy."

Hercules blinked, looked over Kiku's head and answered, "Okay, but you have to do one thing: I want you to follow me with our hands together." His right hand extended forward, offering it to Kiku like a formal dance agreement.

Kiku looked upon Hercules' hand and back to his gaze, enticing him for the unknown journey. What was astonishing was he agreed to tell him if he did this small favor. Gradually, he let his hand reach over Hercules' and after closing his door, the two began moving onward with Kuro steadily behind them on the way.

The two ventured on a sunny yet cool morning, the quiet atmosphere gave Kiku an eerier feeling. There was no sign of life and no cars road the empty roads, as it was just early in the morning. There was no way out of this now, Kiku will learn Hercules' problem, and if he can, give some comfort for him.

On the way, Hercules' hand held Kiku's with full strength but was attentively soft. Kiku felt Hercules' callused palm on his, scratching Kiku's palm like bristles of Kuro's cat brush in a ticklish manner. Kiku didn't mind the feeling, he liked his hand holding his in this close, caring gesture. When it came Kiku what he was thinking he scolded himself mentally. He hardly knew him and yet felt so attached, it was bizarre.

Thankfully the journey was nearing its end supposedly when they reached for the park, taking the chance of exploring whatever Hercules would show him as they entered. Before Kiku could ask why they were here, he saw far ahead a skater's area. Hercules was taking charge leading them there, so whatever it was Kiku knew it was hiding there. Then, just passing off the sidewalk and into the green grass, Kiku saw before him a sight unlike any he had seen before.

Cats lying on the grass in lazy care without the fear of humans coming soon to skate in their skateboards or rollerblades. All of them seemed at ease of their presence, though some took special notice on Kiku. Black, white, brown and inbred cats were all around this cat-like haven, some walked casually wherever they wanted and a few even came near Hercules, meowing in the form of kind greeting.

"What is this place?"

"A temporary cat haven for all the strays," Hercules explained calmly, taking his hand away from Kiku's to pick up a brown cat into his arms. "Me and a team look for strays, whether it'd be dogs or cats, we take them in and give them new homes. I'm often the sight for cats for some reason, but I love them so I don't mind."

All of this was spectacular and unbelievable for Kiku to take in. Clearly the sight explained the reason behind Hercules' need for cat food, and in a way it gave Kiku relief knowing the food was not wasted. However, Hercules' generous deeds told nothing of his depressed state yesterday, so he asked aloud why he was saddened previously.

Hercules' head hung low, possibly for the brown cat to lick his cheek or to hide away in self-loathing.

"Well...I found a cat who was pregnant here and tried everything to keep them safe. The mother died when she gave birth, and two newborns couldn't live for long. Only one survived. Right now he's with a group of cats, being raised like the other orphaned kittens over there. This one here takes care of him like their own child."

It wasn't until an unsettling pause later Hercules added, "It's all my fault. I couldn't do anything to save them..."

Kiku's comforted feeling changed to dismay. A mother and two kittens had died...but Hercules believed he was the cause of their deaths? Kiku tried figuring out a way to make the situation better but it was all so distressing that silence became their closure.

 _"_ Hercules...I'm so sorry, I had no idea that happened..."

"Well, it happens," he said, "but I wish it went differently."

All the composure Kiku held together, his strength not to burst out into tears and scream out had broken down immediately.

"Please don't let this make you down! I want you to know before I never understood why you needed so much cat food, but now that I understand, I want to help you out. We can help them all find homes with food in their bellies. And we can still meet together like always! I want you to know I'm grateful you took such care of them and hope to see you keep going on."

Hercules stared in astonishment, the cat in his arms leapt out and hurried away and the two men only watched the other with wide eyes. It wasn't until Hercules' face moved forward and kissed him on the nose. That surely wild up Kiku who became bleak with turmoil.

"What was that?"

"A thank you kiss for that lovely speech,"

"Is that what friends do?"

"I'll consider us friends for now."

"Oh...wait, what do you mean? Hercules?" Hercules walked off, either out of getting away or meeting another cat. Kiku chased after him, flushed with pink.

 _Good grief,_ Kuro yielded thoughtfully while lying in the grass in relaxation _, those two are worse than cats ourselves._


End file.
